Do You Really Care?
by Dragon KeyboardFreak
Summary: Set after the movie. Jack wonders why he's at the North Pole after leaving Burgess and the final battle with Pitch Black. After all, the Guardian's don't really care about him, do they? Why would they? They didn't for 300 years. Rated T due to mentions of death.
1. The Truth Comes Out

**Like a majority of the people of our lovely site, I went to see **_Rise of the Guardians_** and absolutely loved it. I have a poll about it if you wanna check it out.**

**Anyways, I'm not too sure about this, so give me your thoughts. Oh, and this is set after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sister Spring**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jack didn't quite understand why he was still here in the North Pole, home of Nicholas St. North (or Santa as we mere mortals know him). But he did know that he should probably leave. Just because he was now a Guardian did not mean that they wanted him around. They didn't before, so why continue to stay? Silently, he made his way towards a window, the farthest one away from the four friends, elves, and cheering Yetis. Seeing them like that hurt Jack far more than he thought it should. Still keeping an eye on the celebration, he eased the latch undone and started to open the window.

"Jack? Where are you going?" asked North's voice, at a lower noise level than usual. He looked up, startled. Damn, he had hoped not to be caught. Everyone was watching him now. He gave them a cocky smirk to hide his uneasy and said, "Well, the world's saved now, so I'm just gonna head out. Ya know, winter to create, snowball fights to instigate. Maybe see if Jamie's doing okay, that sort of thing. You… keep doing what it is your doing." With that, he turned and started to leap away, but a furry arm caught him and an Australian voice said, "Nah, I don't think so, mate. You're hiding something." Bunnymund easily pushed him away from the window and closed it again.

Cursing inwardly, Jack silently wondered if he could escape Tooth's wings and Sandy's sand. It was possible. He glanced at the door and nearly groaned. Phil the Yeti had blocked the door. The white haired teen glared at the Yeti before sighing. Maybe it was time that they knew just how much they had hurt him these past three hundred years. His piercing blue eyes looked back at the group, gazing at them as he remained silent. Each one—well, maybe not so much Bunnymund—was looking at him in worry. He ran a hand through his hair and said, "I just don't see why I'm here and why you care, that's all."

"Oh, Jack! Of course we care!" Tooth said, clearly confused. He gripped his staff in his hands. This was it. This was the moment where he learned what they really thought of them. He looked at his staff and said, "You didn't before. You didn't for three hundred years." There was a deafening silence as Jack turned his gaze back to them. Even as he studied the slightly horrified looks, he continued, "You say you protect children and you'll never abandon them, but what about me?

"You abandoned me before you even knew me. Do you think that whenever I tried to break into one of your homes that it was maybe because I was lonely? Or on Easter Sunday of '68 that I was just trying to get your attention so that maybe I would have a friend? For 300 years I've believed that I was a horrible person and that's why no one could see me. I'm not the person you portray me as. You wrote me off as a troublemaker when all I wanted was a friend. I wanted someone to believe in me. You know nothing about the pain I felt about not being believed in until just recently. It hurts when a child walks through me. I just wanted friends and a family, but none of you even bothered to get to know me before you labeled me; you never left me a present; you never showed me what Easter was; you never gave me good dreams; and you never came when I accidentally lost a tooth some time when I was fifty."

By now, Tooth was crying as Sandy gazed steadfastly at the floor. North was just staring at Jack and Bunnymund's ears had drooped, but Jack continued on. They needed to hear this. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "No one, not even the Man in the Moon, told me how to control my powers, how to use them, or what to even do with them. I had to find out all on my own. I made so many mistakes. My snow, my blizzards, killed so many people because of those mistakes and you all just shouted at me for doing it, but you never even asked if someone had taught me; you just as assumed that I was a bad kid who did it because I could. You blamed me for the Titanic, but that wasn't my fault. I can't create glaciers. You never bothered to remember that winter was around long before I was. That's why I have to question on whether or not you care about me."

There. He had done it. While it felt good, it also felt to girly to let everything out. Oh well, at least he wasn't crying. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Jack looked up to see Phil, smiling kindly at him. Really, Phil was his only friend, but because he couldn't leave the North Pole due to being one of the workers, they only got to say 'hello' whenever Jack tried to break in. A loud sigh broke through his thoughts and the teen looked over at North. The Russian man had sat in a chair and now had his head in his hands. Jack could see him trembling slightly as he muttered, "Jack is right. I abandoned a child. I am Guardian! And I failed." Bunnymund was glaring at the wall before he turned it on Jack.

"Why didn't you just say something?" he demanded. Jack sighed and asked almost rhetorically, "Did you miss the part where I said I was alone for three hundred years? There weren't many people _**to**_ talk to, so I never built up any social skills I guess. Sister Spring tried for a long time, but it was hard since we're different seasons." Bunnymund's eyes widened. Sister Spring, or just Spring, was not known for her socializing as she was a shy girl. But to hear that she had tried to help Jack when none of the Guardians would…it made the Pooka feel that much worse.

Sandy was creating images, but it was clear that they weren't directed at any of them, but himself. He was clearly angry with himself for never going to see Jack and how he was doing. Tooth was sobbing, ashamed of herself. Like North, she saw the truth in Jack's words. No wonder he didn't want to become a Guardian. Why should he when the four of them as well as MiM all but ignored him? Suddenly, North was on his feet and striding towards Jack. The boy tensed, wondering if he was going to be hit.

No, North would never. He knew that. He shook that thought away just as North reached him. Blue eyes widened when the man took him into a hug, ignoring the coldness. North didn't release him as he said, "I know that sorry will not take away three hundred years of pain, Jack, but I am sorry."

He pulled away to look into Jack's eyes and he asked, "Will you let me earn your trust? I will redeem myself." The others three came up as Tooth said (as she wiped away her tears), "We will all redeem ourselves." Jack was silent.

"You'll get sick of me. Maybe not in a few years, but what about a hundred years later? You'll get tired of having me around and tell me to leave." Jack said quietly. Oh, good God, he was turning into a whiny girl. He was sick, that had to be it. North shook his and said, "No, Jack. You are Guardian…and we protect each other. We are family. We will never get… 'sick' of you."

"He's right mate," Bunnymund said. Tooth and Sandy nodded. Jack looked at the four before he slowly, hesitantly, nodded. He yelped as Tooth and Sandy joined North in group-hugging the boy. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, but he too yelped when Jack grabbed his furry arm and said, "If I gotta deal with this, Kangaroo, so do you." Despite his protests, North firmly locked him in the embrace before he sighed and muttered, "Whatever." The Winter Child snickered. Who knows…maybe this won't be so bad.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Sooo…what did you think? I really need to go see it again to get a better feel of their characters. I don't think I capture their personalities at all.**

**Review please.**


	2. Talking with North

**Holy shit! A chapter! A short one, but it's a chapter!**

**Okay, I know it said complete, but a few people (including my dad of all people {he hates fanfiction}) asked me to add more chapters, so here's this one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, just Sister Spring**

**0-0-0-0-0**

North pulled away from the group hug and said, "Now! Jack. You and I will have talk. Then Tooth, Sandy, and then Bunny." Jack's eyes widened and he yelped, "What?! Why?!" Bunny had already caught on, so he tugged on Jack's hair as he answered for North, "Because you don't believe us." Jack stared at him. There was no way Bunny should know that! And in the span of only three minutes since the hug started! He wasn't a psychic.

…Was he?

Jack mentally shook his head. Okay, now he was just being stupid. There was no way the Easter Kangaroo was psychic. Nonetheless, Jack took a quick discreet look at the rabbit before deciding, yes, he was being stupid. And why was he thinking too much about that? Focus, Jack!

North took the Winter Spirit's wrist and dragged into another room, shutting the door firmly. The Russian turned and stared at the fidgeting teen. Honestly, he said "talk," not stare at! Suddenly, North sighed and he asked in a defeated sounding voice, "Can you forgive me, Jack? I have failed you." Jack still didn't speak. It was clear that North was mentally beating himself up. Blue eyes met and North said, "What can I do to earn your trust?" The Guardian of Fun looked down at his staff, thinking. He knew that it was killing the older man with his silence, but he needed to think. Finally, he looked up.

"You have my trust, North; not all of it, but you do. I trust you to have my back when we in a fight with Pitch, but I don't trust you with everything else. Only one person has my trust entirely and that's Sister Spring. But if you want to earn it…then don't turn me away. Not yet at least. I…wanna know what it's like to have a family first."

North's heart nearly broke at that confession. No one should feel that way and yet…he had done that to Jack; he and the others. Striding over, he sat down onto the window ledge that Jack was sitting on and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him. He politely ignored Jack's rather girly yelp. He doesn't let Jack go as he struggled. The teen finally gave up and allowed North to hug him, keeping him in his lap. North stared out over the white hair, deep in thought. How was he going to prove to Jack that he will never toss Jack out? That they will care for him; love him as family even if they were never able to redeem themselves?

The Guardian of Wonder was startled out of his thinking when he realized that Jack had gotten somewhat heavier. Looking down, he couldn't stop the gentle and fond smile from crossing his lips. Jack had been lulled to sleep by North's body warmth. The boy snuggled in, murmuring, "Turn down the heater." It took all of North's might so as not to burst out laughing. Carefully, he stood and carried Jack out of the room, heading straight for the project he had been hiding from all but his Yetis and elves. The room was obviously a bedroom, but it was covered in snow and ice due to the open windows. North set Jack onto the bed and covered him with a thin blanket. The boy curled up into a ball, clutching his staff to him. Blue eyes softened with sadness as the man murmured, "I promise you, Jack. We will never leave." With that, the man turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay, so each Guardian will have a chapter with Jack. It'll probably go like this:**

**Tooth**

**Sandy**

**Bunny**

**Manny (well, they won't be speaking, but rather Manny will be beating himself up for not doing more for Jack)**

**And then a confrontation with Sister Spring**

**Review plz?**


	3. Now to the Easter Kangaroo!

**And here's Bunny's chapter!**

**MENTIONS OF ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! And slight starvation…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

**0-0-0-0-0**

North, he could handle; Tooth and Sandy he could probably handle; talking with Bunny? Oh, hell no! Both he and Jack were the attack first, ask questions later type of people. Jack was more likely to talk than Bunny was. And with the way Bunny was staring at him, he was striving not to smack him on the head with his staff.

Of course, that would be pretty funny, but he wasn't suicidal.

Bunny suddenly sighed and said, "How long?" Jack gave him a confused look. How long what? How long is he going to stare at the teen? Seeing his questioning gaze, he elaborated, "How long has Sister Spring known about this?"

"Three hundred years. She came to find me when it was time for me to move on and her to start her own duties. She tried for years to teach me. I still see her from time to time," the teen explained, a small smile on his lips. He was thankful for Sister Spring. Even though she couldn't always be around, she had tried her hardest to help him. Bunny ran a paw over his face and said, "She's gonna let me have it." Jack smirked.

The Australian looked up and said, "Jack, why do ya think we're going to leave ya?" He was silent for a moment before he said, "Over the years…I met several spirits and they…they weren't like Spring or even you. They didn't try to help me and nor did they ignore me. They… they often attacked me, trying to drive me away. They didn't like me simply because I was the Winter Spirit and that I was doing my job. They always viewed me as a harbinger of death. All I wanted was some friends, but even other spirits of winter wouldn't get near me. Spring was all I had."

There was a long moment of silence before Bunny said, "Jack, take of your sweater." Wide blue eyes stared at him, horrified. There was no way in hell that he was going to show him his body. But the look on Bunny's face was an uncharacteristic expression of pleading. Jack did not like that expression on him. That wasn't who Bunny was.

"Please, Jack. I need ta see."

Jack bit his lip before hesitantly taking of his sweater. Bunny bit back a horrified gasp, but he couldn't stop his eyes and expression for showing his horror. Jack's body was littered with scars. Not only that, but he was skinny, far too skinny for a boy his age.

"I grew up in the colonies," Jack said. Bunny looked up. The teen was staring at the floor, resolutely making sure not to look at the Guardian of Hope as he continued, "We didn't always have enough food or even the money. When we did have enough food, I gave most of my share to my little sister, Sarah. When we had the money for some clothing or shoes, I told my parents to use it on Sarah. I didn't mind going without shoes. I learned from an early age to be the prankster, the clown, of the colonies to keep the kids' spirits up if they were down."

Bunny listened in horror. He had known things were rough at that time, but not that rough! Jack put his sweater back on as he said, "Now that I'm a Spirit, I don't have to eat, unlike you, North, and Tooth. I don't know about Sandy, but I was reborn as a Lunar Spirit, not a Terra Spirit like you, North, and Tooth." Bunny frowned.

"What are those?" he asked. Jack looked at him in surprise before his brow furrowed and said, "You don't know? Spring taught me what they are. A Lunar Spirit is someone who died and was reborn using Moon Magic, like me. A Terra Spirit is someone who starts out alive and slowly becomes a spirit throughout the years; or they're created by Mother Nature. You, North, and Tooth are Terra Spirits that were alive while Spring was created by Mother Nature."

"What about Sandy?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I think he's a Terra Spirit like Spring is. Of course, he could also be a Lunar/Terra Spirit. That's when Mother Nature and Manny both use their magic to create a spirit." Bunny looked at him oddly and demanded, "How in the bloody hell do you know all of this?"

"Spring. She forced me to sit down and learn. Taught me how to read and write too." Bunny could believe that; shy and quiet she may be, but when motivated or provoked, she could be a lot like Bunny in temperament. The Australian sighed and said, "We're off track, mate. I know ya don't believe me now, but when I say this, I want ya ta think about it, got it?" Jack nodded.

"Good. Now we ain't eva gonna turn you away, got that? Now I want ya to tell me who the bloody hell attacked ya so I can have a…chat with them."

Although he was being quite serious, Jack laughed. Bunny smirked. At least the kid was laughing.

**0-0-0-0-0**

…**Um…a bit…off of what I usually write. I'm sick, so that may play into it a bit. **

**Next will be Tooth and Sandy in a single chapter. If I do it in two chapters, they'll be shorter than North's. **

**Oh, and go to my profile and vote in my poll concerning Sister Spring's involvement. **


End file.
